Kickin it: Haunted Love
by whitetiger2712
Summary: rudy inherits a mansion in canada, it looks good on the pictures, but when they get there, nothing looks like the mansion. subborn as jack and kim are, they gonna investigate, but they find out weird things are happening here. written with leoh4ever
1. rudy's secret

**hey guys, this story is written by leoh4ever and me whitetiger2712. it is a new story which i think is never done before.**

**have fun reading!**

It was Thursday. Late in the afternoon and Jack and Eddie where sitting by a table in the sun next to the dojo when Kim came running all pumped up and all!  
>Still sighing she sat down. "wow what's up with you?" jack asked a little surprised. Kim began telling while still hyperventilating!<br>"it's nothing, really, a girl thing!" jack now became curious. "And what might that 'girl thing' be?" Kim sight. Jack always wanted to know everything!  
>And again, why must he be so cute! "okay I cannot tell the whole story but Grace said that Eva said that she spotted Kelsey and Jerry together!"<br>jack looked at Eddie with a confused face. There are spotted together many times before.  
>What was the big deal about that? Kim hit him on the head. "No you fool, I mean TOGETHER, together." Still no light by the boys.<br>Kim couldn't stand it anymore and jelled now: "they are seen kissing!" direct after she 'yelled' that, she put her hands over her mouth and looked shocked!  
>"oh no. what did I just say?"she said while running away. Jack stood up and began running after her.<br>They both ran into the dojo where jack grabbed Kim by her waist and pulled her with her back against him.  
>"Kim, why are you running away?" Kim had little blushed on her cheeks. Kim and Jack loved each other but both are too stubborn to admit it.<br>"I just jelled something what supposed to be a secret!" but Jack noticed Kim let him hold her against him.  
>But she noticed jack didn't let go as well. the scene would almost be romantic! They are looking at each other and in each other's eyes.<br>Jack's eyes said not to worry, Kim's eyes said they have faith in Jack. That was of course till moment breaker Rudy walked in.  
>"hey Jack, hey Kim, what are you doing?" he asked while walking beside them, on his way to the office.<br>Jack and Kim immediately broke and were mumbling at Rudy.  
>But for some reason, Rudy didn't even listen because the moment jack started explaining, Rudy threw the door of his office, causing it to close.<br>Kim and Jack looked at each other and both of them ran into the office. Rudy was shocked by this sudden storm of teens!  
>"Rudy, what is bothering you?" Kim asked. "does anything bothering me?" Rudy asked, trying to hide a envelope under his desk.<br>"well for one thing your far away, and second you're trying to hide an envelope under your desk without succeeding." Jack said.  
>Rudy looked both teens and then started confessing. "FINE. It looks like an uncle of mine died 4 days ago. This letter is about it." And he wove the envelope.<br>"this should be my part of the heritage my uncle left this world." Jack looked surprised. "well what are we waiting for! Open it!"  
>kim nodded when he said that! Rudy looked at them both and then opened it. There was a letter, a few photo's and a key in it.<br>Rudy took the letter while Kim and Jack looked at the pictures. On the pictures stay's a big mention!  
>A red roof, pretty white wall. A great yard with even a little lake in it! It looked like a fairytale! In the main time rudy was reading the paper.<p>

_Hereby I leave my biggest treasure, my mansion, to my nephew Rudy.  
>i was unlucky to see him only 2 times but the times I spoke to him, it looks like a fine man.<br>I hope he will take care of my house and my stuff within. I hope he treats it well.  
>he will find a few pictures and a key to open the house. Rudy, good luck in your life.<em>

Rudy looked up, totally in shock! This he didn't expect.  
>"looks like I'm the new owner of that house."<p>

**Jack's POV**

Of course everyone was excited and soon were on our way to Canada.  
>The mansion stays on the edge of a village in the north of Newfoundland so the travel was quite long.<br>Kim was fallen asleep on my shoulder and I put one arm around her waist.  
>When the guys looked strange, I simply told them that I do know what a gentlemen does.<br>We drove for like 36 hours with stops of course. And when we finally arrive, the village wasn't that big of a deal.  
>A church was in the center, together with a house that had to go for a market.<br>Further there was a café, some kind of office and a rare building I couldn't describe.  
>A couple houses around it and on the hill a scary looking mention which was totally abandoned.<br>But no where a mansion with a red roof and white walls and a giant yard.  
>"sorry sir?" Rudy asked to somebody. The woman looked around. "yes?",<br>"do you know where we can find this mansion?"  
>Rudy continued and showed her one of the pictures. "yes I know that house." and she walked around us.<br>"it is right behind me."

**Kim's POV**  
>I still couldn't believe it! Rudy owns a mansion!<br>The wasabi warriors were on their way to Canada. Yeah!  
>It took like forever to get there, and I think I might of fallen asleep on Jack's shoulder<br>(I really did, but I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I just pretended to sleep).  
>It's not that I like him or anything right? No I don't it's just, you know, his shoulder was just comfortable.<br>When we finally got there, we met this lady, she looked young and pretty, around the age of Rudy.  
>Also like his type. And I knew rudy's taste. When Rudy asked where the mansion was she walked around us and said, "it is right behind me."<br>All of us turned our heads to face Rudy's mansion.

**so how you guys like it? please give us some feedback and we will write as fast as we can to update our new chapters soon!**

**leoh & white**


	2. the mansion

_**hey guys, thanks for reading our intro! now we are back with the next chapter!  
>kim is written by Leoh4ever and Jack is written by whitetiger2712. please review<strong>_

Kim's POV  
>I still couldn't believe it! Rudy owns a mansion! The wasabi warriors were on their way to Canada. Yeah!<br>It took like forever to get there, and I think I might of fallen asleep on Jack's shoulder (I really did, but I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I just pretended to sleep).  
>It's not that I like him or anything right? No I don't it's just, you know, his shoulder was just comfortable.<br>When we finally got there, we met this lady, she looked young and pretty, around the age of Rudy.  
>Also like his type. And I knew rudy's taste. When Rudy asked where the mansion was she walked around us and said, "it is right behind me."<br>All of us turned our heads to face Rudy's mansion.

We turned our heads and saw Rudy's mansion. It was…huge! Yet, it looked dark, mysterious, and abandoned. "Woah!" we all said, at the exact same time.  
>Jerry said, "I don't know about you man, but I'm freaking out!" "I don't know if I'm feeling so good either Jerry," Milton said. "Oh man up!" I yelled.<br>The lady turned around. "Oh, trust me, that house is scary. Rumor has it that the place is haunted, and no one has stepped into it since Nicholas."  
>"Who's Nicholas?" Jerry asked, confuse, as always. "He's my uncle Jerry! Anyway, I'm sorry Miss beautiful, but I didn't get your actual name?"<br>It was cute, seeing Rudy flirt. I think it would be sweet if he finally got a girl, and this time, this lady was shorter than him (and trust me, that's really rare).  
>ANYWAY, the lady giggled and replied, "Well, Mr. Handsome, my name is Maya. I own the small house right behind the mansion. What's yours?"<br>"Rudy," "Ooo, I like it. (She blushes). So, what brings you around here?" "Well, my Uncle Nicholas, passed away, and before he died he wrote this house for me.  
>I also brought the kids with me." "These are your kids?" she asked, both confused and worried. "Oh, no…of course not!<br>I am a third degree black belt, and my job is a senseii, and I teach at Bobby Wasabi Dojo. These are my students there.  
>I've gotten to know them so well, they're like my own kids to me, so yeah." "Oh! How sweet! Third degree black belt huh?<br>Impressive!" Rudy blushed. "Can we go now?" Eddie asked, clearly annoyed. "Fine!" Rudy yelled. Then he turned to Maya nicely and said, "See you around, Maya,"  
>and he winked at her. She just smiled and said, "Same to you Mr. Handsome," and she giggled and went back to her house.<br>"Finally she's gone!" Milton sighed of relief. "Dude, I think I just got shot with an arrow!" Rudy exclaimed. "Really, where?"  
>Jerry asked, touched Rudy all over. "Stop that! No, not like that! Dude, I am in love! And this time, I'm pretty sure she is not one of your moms!"<br>"It better not," murmured Jerry, remembering the Boo Stravaganza night. "Guys, can we get back to reality!" Jack yelled.  
>"Hey!" Rudy yelled. "Guys!" I yelled. They all shut up instantly.<br>"I think Jack is saying we should focus on the mansion for now, and we'll worry about Maya and Rudy later."  
>"Fine!" Rudy said, whining like a kid. "We should go and check it out!" Just then 6 men, all around their forties, were walking past and stopped and stared at us.<br>"Where are you people headed to?" one of the taller men headed. "Oh, my I'm visiting what used to be my uncle's mansion, now it's mine."  
>They all gasped. Finally a short one said, "Ok, this may sound child like. But that is where Nicholas passed away.<br>No one bothered to every even pick up his body from that house. His death remains in that house.  
>People like us here strange noises from that place, as if someone lives there, but no one dares enter.<br>If you want to live long fellow, I best say you don' t live there." "Agreed," the other fived stated, in unison.  
>"Well, good day," the tall one said, and they left. "Pssh, haunted? That's not even scientifically proven ghost are in existence," just then weird noises came from the house.<br>"Or, you never know, s-sci-science c-could be w-w-wrong," Milton stammered. "Guys, I don't think it's safe to live there,"  
>"WHAT?" Jack and I yelled in unison. "Sorry guys, I'm the adult here." "But, just because a bunch of people say its haunted or rumor says "this, doesn't mean it really is."<br>I stated. "Look, I'm in charge here, and it's getting late. We'll just, rent 3 hotel rooms for the night, and maybe in a few days we can come and check it out.  
>No objections, I'm am your guardian, and until you're 18, you must obey. Got it?" "Got it," we all murmered.<br>I turned to look at Jack's face, and a mischievous smile (which was so adorable, wait, what am I saying?) appeared.  
>I knew that he had a plan, and that tonight we would "definitely obey" Rudy.<p>

Jack's POV

"we will rent 3 hotel rooms for the night and maybe in a few days we can coma and check it out. No objections, I'm your guardian, and until your 18 you must obey.  
>Got it?" huh sure mister boss. I thought, but rudy has to know I am a flight risk and always looking for a new kind of adventure.<br>I had to come in a room without the guys OR rudy, so I had one option. Share a room with Kim. Tonight we will escape and rudy won't even notice it.  
>I smiled by the thought. The hotel was old and dirty. You rather sleep in the titanic than staying here. But rudy was certain and rented 3 rooms.<br>"Jerry and Milton will share a room." Without noticing I grabbed Kims hand and she moved really close to me!  
>"Eddie, you can sleep at my room and I am so sorry Kim, but you have to share your room with Jack."<br>kim's answer came a little too soon to not to suspect anything. "no no it is fine. I'm glad with it."  
>but I let it be, maybe she thinks we were just good friends and does she say this for that reason. But for some reason, I doubt it.<br>Anyway, in our room we lay our stuff on the bed, a big one, just enough for 2 people. "so what is the plan?" Kim asked right away.  
>I looked her. "was it that obvious I wanted to go there?" I asked her. She looked at me.<br>"c'mon Jack, I know you for almost 2 years by now, we see each other every day, and you still thinks I don't know you?" she was right.  
>we did everything together, from walking to school to watching movies, practically we wake up with each other and go to bed together as well.<br>"okay you've got a point. Okay this is what we gonna do." And I told her my plan. "we use the window over there to get out of our room.  
>Since we're not that high we can just jump down. We go even before midnight so rudy is asleep.<br>I want to know what is in that house and if they don't wanna, I'll do it." Kim nodded. "I am with ya!" I knew she was gonna come so I nodded.

The time waiting was passing by kinda slow. One by one the lights are getting out but ours are still on.  
>I could feel a kind of tension in kim and I sat down next to her and gave her a hug. The moment I did, she began to relax again.<br>"it is almost time." I whispered in her ear. She looked me. "I was just thinking, what if the rumors are true? If the house really is haunted?" so that was it.  
>Was Kim scared? "Kim if you want you can stay here. I don't …" Kim interrupt me. "excuse me, since when am I the weak one here?<br>"I am going in if you want it or not!" that was the kim I remembered. One scary moment was when rudy came to inspect us.  
>"since you two both wanted to go in there I know I have to look after you two." He explained.<br>We were just sitting on the bed and kim had grabbed a magazine and opened it. Too bad it was a kinda awkward page which contained a love test.  
>Rudy looked at it and then walked away. I looked the page kim opened, and I couldn't believe what I saw!<br>"Kim your into this kind of magazines?" Kim began blushing. "No way, I just took the first thing I saw and put it on our lap okay.  
>It doesn't mean anything!" on the page of the magazine was a love test! One page for the boy and the other for the girl!<br>I shook my head and looked outside. Lamps on the streets are already on and were yelling at us to walk the streets.  
>I almost couldn't resist the call from the street. It was kind of creepy!<br>I looked at kim and after a little nodding, we jumped through the window and like a rope was pulling us, we ran to the mansion.  
>Running throught the streets who were creepy lighted, we reached the mansion and went inside!<br>But when we walked in a little further the door suddenly shut and locked itself! We were trapped!

**sooo you guys like it so far?**  
><strong>it is getting really hilarious and creepy at the same time. and we make sure it is never done before!<strong>  
><strong>keep reviewing like crazy and we will put the next chapter on even sooner!<strong>

**leoh & tiger **


	3. we went inside

**SORRY we keep you waiting soo long. please don't be mad! please keep reviewing :D**

**Jack POV**  
>This place gives me the creeps. If I told Kim, she'll think I'm all scared, but it was really clear Kim was scared.<br>"If you want you can head back," I said before entering. "You kidding. A little darkness doesn't scare me,"  
>We entered, what I guessed, was the kitchen. There were sets of knives, and one was in a moldy bread.<br>I saw a sign that read, Caution, do not put anything into freezer. It looked like kid's handwriting. Then I noticed Kim looking into the fridge, kind of scared.  
>Her face and eyes looked cute when she' s scared, wait, what? Focus Jack! I went and peeked into the fridge, and there were bottles of red stuff.<br>"Ooo, maybe its blood," I said, laughing. Kim nervously laughed back. I decided to not tell her about the sign, she seemed scared as it was.  
>Kim saw something in the fridge, and started going all, "Wha..Jack..Wh..what's that?" I looked, and picked up the bones.<br>I know, pretty daring of me, but if it was to relax Kim, I would do it. I told her it was just chicken bones.  
>She talked about how she wasn't scared, and I told her to save it. I walked forward, and realized, why not hold Kim's hand?<br>That might make her feel better. Be a gentleman Jack. So I grabbed her hand, which was rather cold, and seemed like she was shivering.  
>I was going to ask her if she was ok, but as we entered the room, the door slammed behind us.<br>Kim tried to open it, and then I tried, and broke the handle instead. Nice Jack, real nice, I thought, and then Kim was all yelling like, "Great now, we're trapped!"  
>I decided to just shrug it off. While Kim looked about, I decided to open this closet, and a pile of clothes fell on top of me.<br>Kim helped me up, and Kim pointed out that this was Rudy's uncle's room. I asked Kim as innocently as I could, "Wait, what if his body is still here?  
>Didn't someone say it still might be here?" I decided to have a little fun with this.<p>

**Kim POV**  
>We're trapped! I felt like screaming, but I knew I was better than that.<br>Jack and I exchanged worried looks, and decided to investigate the mansion a little first. Jack slowly moved forward to a door, and he carefully opened it.  
>The door creaked slightly, but it was just the door to the kitchen.<br>The rooms were shaded with a light brown, with dirt and mold currently covering it.  
>In the kitchen, there was a knife in a piece of bread, which was really moldy.<br>I decided to open the refrigerator, and there was nothing, other than what looked like water bottles, only whatever was in it was red.  
>"Ooo, maybe it's blood," Jack said, laughing. I laughed a little, but wondered what it could be.<br>I saw a pile of bones under the bottles. "Wh..wha..Jack, wha..what's th..that?"  
>Jack carefully went and picked up the bone, and I leaped back. "Relax," he said. "There just some chicken bones.<br>They must be some waste. Nothing to get scared about." "Pshh, me scared, uh, no, I wasn't scared, pshh, why would I be…" "Save it Kim," he said smiling.  
>I gave him a glare, and he just shook his head and continued. I followed behind him, and this time, there was another door.<br>Jack grabbed my hand, which was so warm and comforting compared to my cold, shivering hand, and we walked in.  
>The door slammed shut behind us, yet neither of us touched it. I tried to open it, but the handle didn't move. Jack tried, and he broke the handle.<br>"Oops," he whispered. "Great! Now we're trapped in this creepy room." Jack shrugged, and looked around.  
>There was a picture of a man, who looked almost looked like Rudy, and this little girl.<br>There was a bookshelf in the corner, and on the ceiling was a very pretty chandelier.  
>Jack opened a closet, and a bunch of stuff fell right on top of him, causing him to fall.<br>I ran to him, "jack, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," I helped him up and asked, "What is this stuff?" "I don't know, it looks like guy clothes, and shoes."  
>"Do you think…" "I think…" "It has to be!" "Umm, hate to break this, but what are we talking about?"<br>I laughed and playfully hit his arm, then my face grew serious, "This has to be Rudy's uncle's room!  
>His clothes, pictures, his bed." "Wait, what if his body is still here? Didn't someone say it still might be here?"<br>I looked around, studied the walls, and there was silent. I suddenly snapped back to reality and then when I turned back, Jack was gone.  
>"J..Jack?" I looked at the bed, and I saw something in the sheets.<br>I carefully moved towards it, don't panic, you know you can do this; you know that it really isn't haunted.  
>I removed the sheet, and seeing a body covered with old clothes, I screamed.<p>

**Rudy's POV**  
>I was really mad! How could they just run away like that! Jerry Milton and Eddie were in the same room and looked at me with a look of fear.<br>"any of you helped them escape?" I asked angry.  
>Milton was the first to talk. "you seriously think we would let them go in there?" he has got to be kidding me! "yes I kinda do!"<br>Milton looked shocked by my answer. "we won't never ever do that!"  
>yeah right. I thought. So I answered. "okay let's see, the first time you guys did something was when you broke in into the security office!<br>Second time you broke in into the mansion of Bobby Wasabi himself, then you break in into detention!  
>THEN you gave a party, in MY dojo without my permission! Follow me?"<br>I was so mad I didn't even notice Jerry stood up and actually began following me while I was walking in circles.  
>The sound of feet walking over the floor became harder. And twice. Jerry even took the same expression I showed!<br>So the moment I stood still he bumped right into me, which makes me almost fell on the floor. "Jerry? What ARE you doing?"  
>I asked him kinda rude. "you asked us to follow you?" he said one and all innocence. Milton and Eddie grinned bout it.<br>Now I really was angry! "ow you two think this is funny? Well let's see if you think my next plan also is funny!"  
>The bell ringed loud and after a few seconds a light went on.<br>"who is there?" I laughed and said, "it's me." A moment of silence.  
>"me who? I warn you, I have a gun!" Milton sight. "yes, you can feel the love in here."<br>he said it in a way only Milton could. I tried it a second time. "it is rudy."  
>again a moment of silence. "ow rudy, hold on I look horrible! You have a second?"<br>then some noises and after a minute the door went open.  
>Inside the doorpost there was a beautiful young woman, dressed in a blue T-Shirt with over that a brown leather jacket and jeans.<br>Her wild brown hair fell over her shoulders was what makes the picture complete.  
>"hey rudy. What are you doing here so early?" ow ehh why was I coming? Ehh ow yeah. "I need your help.<p>

**Jerry's POV**  
>I was still confused about the fact that rudy was a bit angry at me cuz I did what he asked.<br>if he wants me to follow him, then I follow him. Nothing wrong with that right?  
>I know I am not always bet cleverest one but this thing I could understand.<br>But the weirdest thing, Eddie and Milton didn't follow. Did I made a mistake again?  
>On this very moment Rudy was talking to that Maja woman again about how to get in that 'cursed' mansion.<br>When Milton noticed we had to get in there, he was all like, "I don't wanna go in there!"and "it is creepy in there" and more of that stuff.  
>Now we actually standing before the door, I kinda know why Milton said that.<br>Though I still laughed at it. Suddenly, out of nothing, a lock get's unlocked and the door moved open.  
>"ha ha funny you guys, trying to scare me like that again, what curse will it be this time?" I said, noticing that now everyone was looking at me.<br>"you're not the smartest one of the group are you?" Maya asked me. Ehh yeah what does she mean by that?  
>Anyway, eddie was the first one to get inside, then Milton then maya then me and of course as last rudy, who was really hesitating.<br>"you big baby! Get in." Eddie yelled at him. Rudy saw maya watching and shouted back, "hey I am not a baby, I was just checking the garden for….. ehhhh….. roses?"  
>and he went inside. once we were inside, the door shut closed and after that we heard the locks close itself. We were trapped.<p>

**again sorry we keep you guys waiting for so long. please review this chapter and we soon come up with a new chapter!**

**grtzz Leoh and White**


	4. ghosts? or illusions

Jack's POV

Hmm this was kinda weird... one moment I was there with kim checking the place and suddenly I am all alone in the dungeon of the mansion which by the way looked really creepy! The walls looked green from the plant grow and apparently also the water that comes in once in a time. In the middle of the dungeon laid a chest. I walked toward it. It looked like an rectangle one and looked like an… death chest! and the moment I knew that, the chest started to move! Terrified I fell on the floor. The chest moved on the stone it was laying on. I crawled back without losing sight of the chest! This all isn't real. It is just a dream! I mean I feel I lay in my bed. But despite this was just a nightmare it looked to real to be a dream! The top of the chest flew up and hit the roof. And slowly, a weird creature moved himself up and searched the room. Cracking of the bones of the skeleton sounded in the whole dungeon. Finally it saw me and stepped out of the chest! My breathing went higher and I almost pied in my pants of fear! I found a door and opened it. But, when the light hit the skeleton and the chest, it all wasn't happened! Still scared I moved up the stairs and I came into some kind of kitchen. My breathing wasn't still as it was. I could handle a lot but this was me a bit too much of being good!  
>"this house is trying get us out!" I opened a closed to took a glass of water. And there was glass alright! But all of them has dirty red drops all over it and green slime was at the bottom of all glass! "ow gross. We can't live 2 days in this house! I need to find Kim as quick as possible and get out of this place!<p>

Kim's POV

The body was almost falling apart under the pressure of all the light it was in. the slightest move could be fatal for this person. jet it even started to talk!

"why didn't you save me?" that voice what awful familiar! Jenna? "why did you let me fall?" no it couldn't be Jenna! She passed away when I was little! And that was the moment I got a flashback. 

_Flashback_

_I was playing in the recess on the schoolyard when jenna came by.  
>"hey kim. What'cha doing?" I turned around and answered her. I actually didn't know what I was doing anyway so jenna asked me to come with her to the climbing frame.<br>we played a little and we were having fun when jenna slipped! I could grab her leg and could hold on for a little moment but I was falling over as well and to restore balance I had to let Jenna go. I saw Jenna falling down! And…._

_End flashback_

That was the moment I'd lost it! I heard the nauseating smack when jenna hit the floor.  
>I felt the blood on my hands and body once again and I started to cry in panic.<br>I looked the body once more and there she was, just as I remembered her! The same red hair, the same white shirt, only her face was creepy white! I screamed!

Rudy's POV

Inside we looked all kinds of armor. Like the building was here from the middle ages.  
>but for some reason I felt the armors were looking at me. It kinda creeps me out. But I didn't say anything because no one did. But the moment I looked Maya and the others, ijust knew they have the same feeling as me. "Were being watched!" Maya said the moment I wanna tell them. I nodded to her and moved a little closer to her. She took my hand and we both promised ourselves to not let go. Milton walked forward to the stairs and after a little searching he found what he was looking for. "yup, the lovebirds were here. They both went upstairs." That was the moment jerry jumped in. "well then let's go!" and he ran upstairs on his own! "jerry wait!" Milton jelled following him with Eddie behind him! Maja and I are alone.<p>

Jerry's POV

I ran and ran till I got lost in the maze of the house! Milton was breathing really loud! "Jerry,,,,could you,,,, please ,,,, stop for a moment?" totally out of breath both guys are trying to get me to think strait. Haha me, thinks strait? I am not good in that yo.  
>let me just do my thing. "jerry you have to stop for a moment. We need to stick together here. Now I'll open this door and then we can all go inside." Milton opened the door and we went inside. It was a giant room! With in the middle a huge table. Filled with all kind of delicious food!<p> 


	5. reunited

**glad to write this chapter, next chapter will come when i got 30 reviews or more!**

**Jack's POV**

I ran through the halls with scary paintings and creaking floors with the feeling someone is following me!  
>I kept on running till I came into a huge room.I saw that it used to be a living room!<br>But all the spider webs and the moon shining into the window gives the place a scary look.  
>There was a person standing in front of the her face looking over the hills and graveyard.<br>I would recognize that blonde hair everywhere! "Kim!" I jelled.  
>And the person turned around. I saw her face and wanna hug her.<br>But then I saw she was white as the death and she was holding a knife!  
>She does also wear something else as I remembered!<br>I wanna scream to her but there came no voice over my lips!  
>The knife disappeared into her soft belly and she felt down!<br>"Noooo!" I jelled and the tears rolled over my cheeks!  
>But when I kneeled down next to her. She just disappeared.<br>Suddenly I knew this was just an illusion and from that moment on I knew I deeply cared about her!  
>This was one of the things feared most! I could never see kim suffer!<br>Now I realized it, I knew I am deeply in love with her. "I love kim." And I decided I'll tell her when found her again!

**Kim's POV**

Hibernating I realized that this is one of the things I looked away from my whole life!  
>but something said I need to accept it happened and I took a deep breath.<br>Who would listen to me? And the moment I asked myself the question I knew who would. Jack!  
>But where is he. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the hall and walked through it.<br>In that hallway I saw Jack and my hard felt like stopping!  
>He was hanging on a big rope, his eyes looked me with an expression I will never forget.<br>He looked me with pain in his eyes.  
>A few tears rolled over his cheek and said to me, "Goodbye kim."<br>And with that he closed his eyes. No! this isn't happening!  
>I ran away from the nightmare and opened a room to see myself put a knife in my belly.<br>I heard a scream and out of the corner jack ran to me.  
>Not me me, but the me who just died. And from out of nowhere he said, "I love you kim."<p>

I realized something. We've been through the same thing and suddenly I realized I loved Jack!  
>yes I loved him from the moment we met and without noticing it, I said, "I love you too Jack."<br>he shocked and seem to be a little scared.  
>But then he seem to realize it was me and he pulled me into a big hug!<br>He want to start a speech that probably will take like hours and before he could I pulled him into a kiss.  
>I knew it wasn't the most romantic place to be, but right now I didn't care.<br>I am with jack and together we can do this. We just have to find a way out.  
>We kept on kissing while noticing shadows are surrounding us!<p>

**Rudy's POV**

Great, the guys gone, me and Maya trapped in the mansion, and the worst part, I don't like it all.  
>I promised myself that Jack and Kim get a punishment they will get nightmares off.<br>i took maya's hand and we also went up the stairs to the first floor and walked to the window.  
>The moon was full and there was no cloud in the air.<p>

Jet shadows of them moved over the ground, what turned out to be a graveyard.  
>Weird, I cannot remember that. maya squeezed in my hand and I looked her.<br>"I think we first have to find kim and Jack. If we stick together noting will happen."  
>And out of nowhere she gave me a kiss. And for some reason, I liked the situation all of a sudden.<br>So together, we walked further into the mansion. Into a dark room that used to overlook the left side of the town.

**Jerry's POV**

We walked into some sort of dining room. A giant table, filled with all kind of delicious food!  
>And that was good, because I was starving! "yum! Look at all that food yo!"<br>and I opened a pan with what looked like tomato soup in it. I took some but Milton stopped me.  
>"Jerry, stop! Something's not right. I think this food is poisoned or something!"<br>I looked into the pan once more and now I saw! In the soup were floating eyes!  
>"Ow, gross yo!" I was about to get sick when I saw something moving behind Eddies back.<br>Some sort of tentacle moved up and attacked Eddie!  
>In a moment we were fighting with the food! "ow gee! The diner is trying to attack us!"and I screamed!<br>ow I screamed all right! I screamed the heck out!

Apples are flying by and meet sticks tried to pin us down as we tried to cover ourselves.  
>giant tentacles raised Eddie up in the air and pinned him against a wall!<br>A big "Auw!" when he hits the wall! But now the potato chips are flying around as daggers to kill him.  
>I could grab a table just in time and with that table I protected him by standing before him.<br>A lot of hard strikes assured me that the chips are coming in really hard!  
>Now Milton was being attacked by the fish sticks! By the fish sticks! How weird can it be… and frankly, it is freaking me out yo!<p>

**let us know what you think. review our story and remember, as soon as we got 30 reviews, the next chapter WILL be on immediately!**

**whitetiger and leoh4ever**


End file.
